Harridan's essence
by Ly Evan
Summary: La vida de Lily corre peligro,por eso su padre la manda de vuelta a Londres, a un colegio totalmente diferente al que acostumbra, sin amigas y fuera de su ambiente, Lily no solo tendra que adaptarse, tambien aprendera a convivir con su nemesis: Potter
1. Capitulo 1

The Harridan's an Essence

CAPITULO I Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.

Capitulo 1:

"I walk to house: camino a casa"

Una lagrima logro escapar de sus hermosos ojos, se había prometido así misma que nunca mas lloraría, según ella eso mostraba debilidad ante los demás, desde que sus padres se separaron y se fue a Londres con su padre y hermano jamás había vuelto a llorar... hasta entonces.

El motivo de esos sollozos era que la habían excluido de su escuela, sin ninguna otra explicación más que la "transferencia" a otro plantel, ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de despedirse de sus amigas, ahora que estaba en el autobús que la llevaría a casa pensaba que nada podía salir peor, tenia que admitirlo; no quería irse del viejo castillo Anniston.

El Colegio Anniston era un internado exclusivo para chicas, y era uno de los colegios en donde se impartía magia en Francia, allí había conocido a sus tres amigas: Josephin, Erin y Amber, y a sus dos maestros favoritos: Gabrielle y Roger Summer (que impartían Pociones y Encantamientos).

La voz del conductor la saco de su mar de ideas, seco sus ojos, tomo sus maletas y bajo del autobús; ya estaba en casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Simplemente no lo puedo creer- se dijo a si mismo - no se tiene porque meter en la vida de los demás, mira que pedirle al director mi salida del colegio una semana antes de que terminara el curso, ¿pero que se cree, ni siquiera es mi padre.

Efectivamente el chico estaba muy molesto, justo una semana antes de que acabara el tercer curso en el Colegio Hogares de magia y hechicería; Adrián: su padrastro, había hablado con Dumbledore pidiéndole que terminara su curso antes que la fecha oficial.

Ahora se encontraba en el expreso de vuelta a casa, sin sus amigos, y no era divertido estar allí, ni siquiera las ranas de chocolate lo tranquilizaban (y eso que le encantaba el chocolate), se hallaba allí sin alguna explicación alguna y pensaba que nada podía salir peor.

Pero al menos no le había ido tan mal como a su hermano, que lo habían sacado de la escuela casi a medio curso y desde entonces no sabia más que se encontraba con su madre y Adrián en su casa.

Todo le parecía tan raro, desde la muerte de su padre hacia siete años todo había cambiado, su madre principalmente, los sobreprotegía demasiado, y que decir después de que se caso, ya nada era lo mismo.

Sintió como el tren aminoraba su marcha, tomo su baúl y su lechuza Hooch (la había nombrado así en honor a su maestra favorita: madam Hooch que impartía Quiddicht), y bajo del anden, Ismael el ayudante de Adrián, lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bienvenida hija- dijo su padre con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-valla, no pensé que ella estuviera aquí- dijo una voz muy querida para la chica

-Hola a ti también Steven- alegó abrazándolo (Steven era el mayor de sus hermanos, después seguía su otra hermana, que vivía con su madre en Londres y de la que preferían no mencionar su nombre).

-Lo siento hermanita, pero veras no entiendo el porque mi padre nos saca del colegio y nos…

-Será mejor que desempaques querida, ¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto su padre interrumpiendo a su furioso hermano.

-no gracias pa-contesto un tanto aturdida

-Steven, ayuda a tu hermana a subir su equipaje, luego hablamos, cuando estés más calmado… por cierto iré al ministerio, no se preocupen solo es rutina, volveré pronto

Stev (como le gustaba que le llamasen) gruño en forma de desaprobación, pero ayudo a su hermana a llevar sus maletas a su habitación.

La chica no pudo evitar preguntar que era lo que pasaba y el porque de su actitud.

-Lo que sucede, es que mi padre pidió nuestra transferencia a otro colegio, eso es lo que me dijo Lisa… mi novia- diciendo esto muy sonrojado.

-¿tu novia Lisa?- pregunto la joven divertida

-no, preguntes, lo único que debes de saber es que la conocí en Beaxbatuns- dijo aun mas rojo de lo normal.

-¿y ella como lo supo?- dijo finalmente

-Lisa y Erin son hermanas (sin comentarios por favor) y su madre es profesora de mi colegio y ella se entero por que le comento algo el director ¿ahora comprendes?-

-pues mas o menos, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué quiere cambiarnos? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin llego a su casa, la vieja mansión que le fue heredada a su abuelo, después a su padre y seguramente a él, pero su casa lucia mas tenebrosa, ya no era tan alegre como antes.

Se paro justo en la entrada dispuesto entrar, pero la puerta se abrió, no precisamente para dejarlo pasar, si no mas bien para ver a su John (su hermano), madre y al tipejo ese que se decía esposo de ella.

-me quieres, decir que demonios esta pasando aquí, ¿que no pudiste esperar hasta que terminara el curso?- dijo molesto a Adrián.

-necesito que vengas con nosotros, deja tu equipaje a Ismael, no te preocupes- dijo seriamente aquel hombre

-¿pero… que pasa?-

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, vio como un rayo púrpura atravesaba a su familia y a el… ya nada en ese momento seria igual…

Lo único que pudo recordar después del incidente era una voz que lo llamaba… "chico, despierta, vamos despierta", decía aquel hombre de rostro bondadoso, cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda, pudo ver a muchos hombres del ministerio, le eran conocidos ya que su padre se los había presentado pero no conocía al hombre que estaba arrodillado a su lado.

-"¿Estas bien?- pregunto aquel señor -"no, por supuesto que no estas bien, fue un milagro que los encontráramos vivos… vamos te llevaremos al hospital"- dijo tomándolo en brazos.

-"mamá, John"- logro murmurar

-"esta bien, no te preocupes"- le respondió

-"gracias"- dijo el chico

-"no hay de que… por cierto mi nombre es Walter… Walter Evans"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven termino de desempacar sus cosas, quería hablar con su padre, pero sabia que el no se encontraba en casa, así que decidió hojear un catalogo de Quiddicht que Erin le había prestado (Erin era una fanática del Quiddicht).

En el se encontraba el equipo de Inglaterra (su país Natal) y pudo observar detenidamente a cada jugador y al más reciente en el equipo, el ídolo de Erin y Amber: James Potter, no era tan genial como lo describían sus amigas (aunque tratándose de Potter, ellas tendían mucho a exagerar), según Amber; Potter era el chico mas guapo en todo el mundo mágico, y según Erin, era el mejor jugador de Quiddicht, en toda la historia del Quiddicht

"solo es otra cara bonita y con mucha suerte" pensó y siguió hojeando.

Al cabo de unas horas decidió bajar a cenar:

-sabia que cuando tuvieses hambre tendrían que bajar a cenar- dijo un poco mas calmado su hermano - mi papa sigue en el ministerio acaba de hablar, parece que hubo un problema, así que llegara mas tarde de lo normal

-¿crees que pasa algo malo, papa no suele irse al ministerio tan tarde

-tienes razón, no suele irse a trabajar tan tarde pero no creo que este pasando algo malo, aquí en Francia no pasa nada

Después de un rato, la chica hizo una pregunta que le carcomía.

-Steven ¿Por qué crees que mi padre nos saco del colegio?

-simplemente no lo se hermanita, no lo se.

Dos meses después

-¿entonces no nos llevaras hasta Londres?- pregunto muy decepcionada

-vez hermanita, te dije que nada bueno vendría de mudarnos a otro colegio en Londres- dijo impaciente Stev.

-lo siento princesa, pero no puedo ir y dejarlos hasta su escuela, pero un amigo mío los llevaría saliendo del avión, su nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, lo reconocerán fácilmente, si tienen algún problema, no duden en llamar a su madre o a mi- dijo despidiéndose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y una palmada en la espalda a Stev.

-cuídate y cuídala mucho-

-claro, ¿con quien crees que hablas, por supuesto que la voy a cuidar, seré su sombra la seguiré a todos lados, hasta el baño de chicas si es necesario…

-vamonos Stev, el vuelo esta por salir- dijo la Joven tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y despidiéndose de su papa con la mano, sabia que Steven iría al baño de chicas pero no precisamente para cuidarla.

Ya en el avión, Steven decidió dormirse y ella saco un libro sobre la nueva escuela de a la que iría, intuía que la decisión que tomo su padre era buena, pero eso no significaba que no afectaría sus vidas

Flash Back

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Era un día muy hermoso, con un poco de nubes que dejaban ver que se acercaba el verano.

-Buenos días pa- dijo la chica correspondiendo a su sonrisa. -¿vamos a salir?- pregunto la chica examinando la vestimenta de su padre, no solía vestirse así mas que para ir al mundo muggle.

-te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano, ¿Cómo quieres tu huevo?-

-no eres muy gracioso sabes- dijo la chica divertida - pero quiero huevos revueltos, por que no me gusta la yema.

-Buenos días Stev saludo la joven a su hermano que bajaba de su alcoba ya vestido con ropa muggle (lo cual era extremadamente extraño). Dirás buenas tardes pecosa- contesto burlonamente y sentándose a desayunas junto a ella

Después determinar su desayuno estaban apunto de levantarse y recoger la mesa…

-levante in medite- susurro, todos los platos y cubiertos de la mesa y todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa se fueron asta su respectivo lugar, dejando la mesa limpia y con un florero lleno de lilas.

-se que están muy confundidos con respecto a su salida de sus respectivos colegios y lo que les voy a decir tal vez no les agrade, creo que he tomado la decisión correcta y su madre esta de acuerdo con eso-

-espera un momento ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí mi mama?

-Stev déjalo terminar, las preguntas las aremos después- dijo inteligentemente la chica

-gracias hija pero contestare la pregunta de tu hermano, a tu madre le concierne esto ya que son sus hijos y les ayuda económicamente con sus estudios y quieran o no es su madre, a lo que vengo: el motivo de la salida de sus respectivos colegios es que en dos meses entran a uno nuevo en Londres (que también imparte magia) su nombre es HOGWARTS.

Fin del Flash Back

"-……. El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería esta ubicado en Londres (aunque no se menciona su ubicación exacta por motivos de seguridad)… es un castillo y fue fundado por cuatro estupendos magos y brujas, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuf y Salazar Slytherin y en su honor se coloco el nombre de sus respectivas casas… la manera en que este colegio da clases es muy particular…el pueblo Hosmeade es el único pueblo de magos y generalmente es a donde los alumnos de cuarto en adelante pasan sus fines de semana… su director actual es Albus Dumbledore, un gran hechicero… Hogwarts es uno de los colegios mas prestigiados en todo Londres……."

-hermanita querida, se lo mucho que te interesa saber como es nuestra nueva escuela, pero... ¡podrías hacerlo en un volumen considerado para que yo pueda dormir!- dijo impaciente el chico

-lo siento Stev, pero no quiero parecer una idiota y no saber nada estando allá-

-El vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Londres esta apunto de aterrizar, por favor colóquense el cinturón de seguridad- dijo interrumpiendo la sobrecargo.

-¡vez ya no pude dormir!- se quejo su hermano poniéndose el cinturón

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Stev, tengo que ir al baño un momento, esperame aquí por favor.

-mira hermanita que chicas tan lindas, no están tan mal aunque personalmente prefiero a las latinas- dijo el chico sin poner atención a lo que decía, por lo tanto siguió caminando, sin fijarse que dejo a su hermana.

-Hola tu debes de se Rubeus Hagrid, soy Steven, mi padre dijo que tu… -

-mucho gusto Steven, y si yo te conduciré a Hogwarts, muy bien sígueme.

Rubeus Hagrid era un hombre gigantesco, su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por su cabello enmarañado y su corta barba, Steven estaba tan impresionado y juntando su personalidad de descuido total, no se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro azabache bastante desordenado, con gafas, se preguntaba donde estaría aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida: James Potter se encontraba en el expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta para iniciar un nuevo curso.

James era un chico de 15 años y era muy popular en el colegio no solo por sacar buenas notas, era un chico muy apuesto y se le daba muy bien el Quiddicht.

James y el resto de los "merodeadores" eran los más codiciados en todo Hogwarts, se habían ganado a pulso la reputación de los mejores bromistas en el colegio y sobretodo la de rompecorazones.

Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba a James no era humillar a los de Slytherin, si no mas bien la salud de su familia sobretodo la de su madre.

-tranquilo Prongs, ya veras que Elizabeth se pondrá mejor- dijo un chico mas alto que el de cabello oscuro largo y unos hermosos ojos azules llamado Sirius Black.

-si James, Padfoot tiene razón, no tiene caso que te mortifiques, no hay nada que hacer- corroboro un chico de cabello café claro y unos bonitos ojos color miel nombrado Remus Lupin.

-yo opino que deberías de desquitarte con súper Snape- dijo otro chico mas bajito y rubio

-¡¡cállate Peter!- dijeron los tres chicos a coro.

-Lo siento, lo siento- contesto el pequeño Peter

-no mejor deberíamos de concentrarnos en las preciosuras de intercambio que entran en este curso- explico picadamente Sirius.

-¿Cómo sabias que hay alumnas de intercambio?- pregunto ingresado Remus

-se lo saque a la prefecta de Gryffindor, ya sabes nadie se resiste a mis encantos, bueno ese no es el punto, se supone que hoy llega una, la semana siguiente las demás-

-odio que nos traten como súper estrellas ¡¡ que no nos pueden dejar en paz!- grito James al habitual grupo de chicas que lo seguían

-tranquilo Prongs, solo relájate y disfruta

-para ti soy James, Peter- dijo molesto, realmente estaba de mal humor

-¿de que lado de la cama te levantaste?

-¡¡cállate Peter!- dijeron Sirius y Remus tapándole la boca.

Últimamente James estaba de muy mal humor ya no era el mismo chico despreocupado y feliz de antes.

-hola chicos- saludo una voz melosa ya conocida para ellos

-Hola Melissa, adiós Melissa- dijo James antes de que sus amigos contestaran y se dirigiéndo hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

Sus amigos decidieron no protestar y seguirle la corriente después se le pasaría.

-Bienvenidos a otro año nuevo en Hogwarts, quisiera en especial darle la bienvenida a otro alumno que se integrara a nuestro colegio- dijo alegremente Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts.

-ven que les dije- susurro con ilusión Sirius

Un chico muy guapo rubio de ojos marrones se apareció en la mesa de profesores y se paro en frente.

-Steven, viene de Francia se a transferido a este plantel con su hermana (que por problemas técnicos no se presenta hoy), va ha iniciar el sexto curso y quedo seleccionado en la casa Ravenclaw, espero que lo reciban como otro integrante de este colegio, Steven, puedes sentarte-

-que linda chica, ¿no Sirius?- se burlo James una vez que Stev se sentara en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-no molestes Prongs, aunque pensándolo bien, Dumbledore dijo que su hermana vendrá después – objeto a su favor el chico.

-yo creo que ese tal Steven es su competencia en Potencia-

-¡¡¡cállate Peter!- dijeron los tres chicos molestos

En parte el chico tenía razón, varias chicas de Gryffindor se acercaron para hablarle:

-Hola Stev, ¿puedo llamarte así no?- dijo Melissa Harrinton (Mel como normalmente la llamaban, cursaba el cuarto curso en Hogwarts) – mi nombre es Melissa y ella es mi Hermana: Alisson (que al igual que a Mel cursaba el cuarto curso), desgraciadamente nosotras vamos en Gryffindor.

-Stev, puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿tienes novia?- interrumpió bruscamente Alisson

-he si- dijo el chico un poco confundido, estaba acostumbrado a seguirlas, mas no que lo siguieran eran demaciadas chicas las que hablaban al mismo tiempo

-hay lastima- dijeron las dos en tono poco convencedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿y cual es el itinerario de este año Prongs?- pregunto Remus

-si, ¿a cuantas chicas este año, según la lista faltan las de los grados superiores y las nuevas de este curso- dijo Sirius consultando un pergamino de su mochila

-no lo se, lo veremos mañana con mas cuidado- dijo James levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del gran comedor. Al parecer su mal humor volvía

-este año va ha ser muy, muy pesado- dijo Peter en reproche

-¡¡cállate Peter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-simplemente no puedo creer que tu hermano te aya olvidado, menos mal que Dumbledore me envió un mensaje de tu paradero- dijo su madre molesta

-madre, es obvio que un fenómeno como Steven olvide a otro fenómeno- dijo su hermana mayor

-cierra el pico

-cierralo tu

-¡basta las dos, no es momento de discutir, vela quédate un momento, Pet ve a tu habitación, mañana también inician las clases en tu colegio y no querrás lucir con ojeras- dijo su madre, sabia que lo que mas le importaba a su hija mayor era su apariencia (ya que Pet se creía muy hermosa) al contrario de las mas chica de sus hijos que a pesar de tener 15 años aun no se había desarrollado completamente y su acne no mejoraba su apariencia.

-Si mami, será mejor no gastar mis precioso tiempo en este monstruo- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua a su hermana y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.-hasta mañana fenómeno-

-súper fenómeno-

-¡Basta niñas!

-Lo siento mama, pero ya vez, esa hermana mía me saca de quicio

-lo se vela, pero ahora concentrémonos en una cosa; tu escuela, el director me dijo que te recibirá mañana antes de que comiencen las clase, no te preocupes todo ira bien- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y llevándola a su habitación. -será mejor que duermas, porque nos vamos a levantar temprano, buenas noches-

-buenas noches ma- finalizo la chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana del 2 de septiembre una chica de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes pero de baja estatura y poca belleza física se encontraba nerviosa en espera de la Profesora Minerva Macgonagall que la llevaría a su nuevo colegio, pero su nerviosismo no era comparado con el de su madre que decía que como era posible que iniciara a las 12.20 si al menos se tardaría todo el día en llegar a su destino.

-mama, ya sabes ¿que son los trasladores no, mi padre te debió de hablar de ellos –dijo la muchacha a su madre.

-si, mas o menos, se supone que te transporta de un lugar a otro…

-pues si ma, en la carta que me diste, el director me explico como llegaría al colegio…, mira aquí viene-

-Buenos días – dijo la Profesora, era una mujer adulta, vestida con una túnica rojo oscuro y peinada con un moño.

-buenos días profesora, Soy Marine Mirror (su apellido de soltera), ella es mi hija Lilian

- mucho gusto Profesora-

-bueno, no es por apresurarnos pero ¿nos vamos?

-ok profesora… mami, me dio gusto verte, espero que así sea en el verano- dijo la chica despidiéndose de su madre que estaba sollozando.

-adiós mi Velita, cuídate mucho, salúdame a tu hermano, dile que tenemos una platica pendiente, ten mucho cuidado en Hogwarts, te quiero.

Marina vio a su hija desaparecer junto con la profesora, tenia miedo, no estaba deaduerdo con que sus hijos regresaran a Inglaterra, la vida de su hija peligraba, ya que la muerte la estaba rondando…

Fin del capitulo I

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

! Si estoy aquí de nuevo, con nueva historia, y nuevos personajes!

Antes que nada déjenme decirles que esta historia es enteramente de la "vida de Lily" según mi extraño punto de vista (en el que me permití cambiar unas cosas, tanto del colegio como los personajes, su destino y su vida), obviamente con mucho, mucho de los merodeadores.

Bueno, los quiero Bye.

Ly´s.

Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS)


	2. Capitulo 2

The Harridan's an Essence

CAPITULO II Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.

Capitulo 2:

"Anya Grynt, Severus Snape y un Misterio"

Para Lilian Evans lo más importante eran su familia, sus amigas y hacia algo de tiempo; la escuela, esas prioridades se vinieron abajo cuando su padre la había sacado del colegio junto con su hermano, y, si antes había pensado que su vida no podía ser peor, estaba muy equivocada.

El colegio Hogwarts después de todo no resultaba tan malo (aunque prefería el viejo y conocido castillo Anniston, en donde seguramente se encontraban sus amigas y varios años de su vida echados a perder) era más bien diferente, definitivamente más grande que su antiguo colegio y lleno de cosas tan extrañas como groseros poltergeist, fantasmas indiscretos, armaduras parlantes, un conserje muy quisquilloso con una gata entrometida, un guardabosques muy bondadoso, pero con una espeluznante apariencia, si de por si los profesores eran raros, estos profesores pasaban la raya de lo anormal .

Su director era un viejecillo muy simpático, él le había explicado en que consistía el curso escolar y como eran divididos los grupos en casas tal cual lo había leído en el libro.

Todo era tan distinto a como le habían enseñado en Francia, lo mas extraño no eran sus armaduras que hablaban entre ellas, ni su Polgerteist maleducado, ni su guardabosque, ni que fuera un colegio mixto, si no mas bien la forma en la que escogían los alumnos para su casa.

Dumbledore le había dicho que pusiera su varita en la sien y que inmediatamente colocara en una vasija en forma de sombrero que contenía un liquido plateado, cuando Lily hizo el procedimiento, él liquido sé volvió rojo y se dibujo un precioso león, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Había quedado en Gryffindor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-James, Sirius, Peter, ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- grito desesperado por octava ocasión Remus.

Ya pasaban mas de las nueve y los chicos aun no despertaban, Lupin era el único que madrugaba y como ya sé hacia tarde (pues no habían entrado a su primer clase, que era adivinación), él decidió tomar medidas drásticas en contra de sus amigos.

Desde el día anterior ya tenia todo preparado por si sucedía algo así, pues le había pedido a Gusdy (un elfo)que dejase tres cubetas llenas con hielo (el chico había hechizado las cubetas para que el hielo no se le derritiera) bien ocultas en el lugar de siempre.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de poner manos a la obra, saco las cubetas, de su lugar secreto y las coloco con un hechizo encima de cada cama, quito el dosel de los tres lechos y se coloco detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero en una posición que pudiera ver toda la acción allá adentro.

Conteniendo la risa murmuro… "Finite incantate"

La reacción que tuvieron los chicos no era la que esperaba Remus, el pensaba que se enojarían y tendría que optar por el plan B (Correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas), pero no fue así.

Peter siguió dormido, como si nada hubiese sucedido, James se levanto rápidamente y estaba apunto de gritarle a Remus (supuso que el lo había hecho porque era el único que madrugaba), pero Sirius hizo que se le olvidara el asunto.

-¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, NO ME DEJES! – grito a todo pulmón

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esta es tu habitación, la compartirás con otras cuatro chicas, espero que te sientas cómoda, sé que no es como tu antigua escuela, pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo...

-bueno… dejo que te instales, recuerda que tienes clase de pociones enseguida y el profesor que la imparte no es muy condescendiente con el retraso, así que será mejor que te des prisa

La profesora Macgonagall sonrió a la chica y salió de la habitación, que por cierto era bastante grande, habían cinco camas muy lindas, arregladas con el color de la casa (rojo y dorado), como no había indicio de que alguien ocupara cualquiera de esos lechos decidió tomar el que estaba a lado de la ventana pero...

-no puedes instalarte aquí, ya esta ocupada- sonó la voz de una chica menuda de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, se acercó a Lily y puso los libros que traía en los brazos en la cama que había escogido con anterioridad

- lo, lo siento mucho, en verdad pero como vi la cama desocupada yo pensé que...

-pues pensaste mal- interrumpió la chica- esta es mi cama y la he tenido cuatro largos años de mi vida y no pienso moverme de ella ahora- termino con un dejo de indiferencia

"que carácter" murmuró Lily para sí y se acomodo en otra esperando no llevarse otra mala pasada, estaba apunto de preguntarle a la joven su nombre pero así como apareció, así desapareció...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡llegamos tarde a pociones!- gritaba enojado James

-James amigo mío ¿desde cuando te preocupa que lleguemos tarde? Y más aun cuando se trata de pociones

-¿y tu? desde cuando gritas como desesperado ¡no me dejes, no lo hagas por favor!

-es desde que lo voto Anya - intervino Peter

-¡cállate Peter!-le gritaron los dos merodeadores

Después de caminar muy aprisa por varios pasillos llegaron por fin a las mazmorras donde el profesor Harold McArtur era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y siempre favorecía a los integrantes de esta casa.

-señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew llegan tarde, como siempre...

-lo sentimos profesor, pero es que...

-¿qué diablos se creen que son? los grandes magos, pues señor Potter déjeme decirle algo, no porque sea jugador de quiddicht signifique que puede llegar tarde a mi clase, cuarenta puntos menos a su casa por su falta de respeto-

-pero profesor...

-Ochenta puntos menos y si no se sientan serán ciento sesenta.

Los chicos se sentaron con pesar, la clase comenzó con normalidad y ya llevaban media hora cuando...

-James hazme un favor y dime que no es ella la chica que espero-comento con desilusión Sirius al ver a la nueva

-sip, si es- afirmo por detrás Peter

-¡cállate Peter!- lo codeo Remus

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿disculpe profesor, puedo pasar?

-hace media hora que comenzó mi clase ¿se puede saber porque llegó tan tarde?

-lo, lo siento es que me perdí, el castillo es tan grande y como soy nueva pues…

-mmm ¿de nuevo ingreso? Esta bien, pasa, pero te quedaras parada y serán 10 puntos menos a tu casa

"que humillación", pensó era su primer día y todo había salido mal y para colmo estaba castigada pero creía que nada mas podía salir peor.

Después de quince minutos el profesor la dejo sentar, pero ahora el punto era que no sabia donde colocarse, no conocía a nadie, y entre los alumnos diviso a la chica con la que compartía habitación, estaba sola así que se dirigió a ella, pero inmediatamente puso sus cosas.

-lo siento esta ocupado

-puedes sentarte conmigo- dijo otro chico amablemente, quitando sus cosas para que ella se sentara

-gracias-murmuro la chica contenta de poder desaparecer de la vista de todo el salón

-de nada, soy Seveus Snape ¿y tu?

-Pues todo parece indicar que si mi querido Padfoot, y por lo que se ve esta en Slytherin donde se sentó con Snivellus

-me siento tan desilusionado, si por lo menos fuera bonita o agraciada... pero, -sirius hizo un además de desconcierto, James le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, se fijo mejor en la joven que platicada disimuladamente con su compañero, era... era, diferente y no se parecía en nada al tal Steven que era rubio, y ella pelirroja, algo en esa chica lo desconcertaba, un aura oscura y rara, definitivamente algo extraño estaba rodeando a la nueva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor era donde se reunían los alumnos a comer, como una especie de cafetería pero mágica, muy grande, el techo semejaba un día muy hermoso sin nubes, las mesas se dividían por cuatro grupos (uno por cada casa) y tenían en el centro el escudo de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin.

En cada mesa bien podían caber cinco o más personas, en el centro se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y a las orillas se sostenía mágicamente los ricos platillos que se servían para esa hora, Lily ocupo una mesa vacía, dejo sus cosas (pues no le alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a su sala común y regresar al comedor, ya que era toda una travesía), así que tomó una charola (que apareció de la nada) y ocupó su lugar en la fila.

Había tortas de calabaza, de manzana, piezas de pollo, sopa caliente ensaladas de verduras, jugos de varios sabores y olores, papas cocidas, fritas y helados de sabores extraños. Lily llevaba muchas cosas en su charola, no era necesario nada más así que fue a su lugar pero...

-¡ESTUPIDA FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!- grito James Potter a la asustada joven, todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie supo bien que paso.

-lo, lo siento mucho- se disculpo a su vez la apenada Lily.

-Jamsy, Jamsy ¿qué te paso, Qué te hizo esta idiota?- chillaron las hermanas Harrinton

-estoy bien ¡déjenme en paz!- aulló desesperado, confundido, y quemado

-realmente lo ciento, es que no vi que estabas detrás de mí- seguía a su vez apenada Lily, pero su paciencia esta agotándose, y empezaba molestarse, ese chico Potter de una manera u otra la sacaba de sus casillas

-mira niña tonta, serás nueva aquí, pero eso no significa que no veas por donde caminas o es que esos granos son tan grandes que nublan tu vista, pequeña estúpida...

-será mejor que te metas con alguno de tu tamaño, Potter- interrumpió Severus Snape llegando de una de las mesas de Slytherin

James endureció su rostro y hizo un ademán de retirarse con lo que quedaba de su comida en la charola, así que se retiro con los merodeadores (que se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación) y fue a la mesa que ellos usualmente ocupaban pero una mochila azul y roja apartaba el lugar, la bolsa tenia un llavero con una foto en la que James reconoció a una de las personas que saludaban era el Tal Steven, la chica nueva y...

-aquel hombre- murmuro el chico

-al parecer nos ganaron el lugar- secundo sin molestia alguna Remus

-si esta es su mesa puedo ocupar otra- hablo la voz de la chica nueva

-¿quién es él?- pregunto con voz mandona Potter

-no te importa- contesto con total descortesía Lily, estaba harta de todo y de todos especialmente de ese chico Potter, así que salió del lugar seguida sin que se diera cuenta por Severus

-¿te hizo algo, estas bien?

-si... no... es que... es mi primer día, bueno el segundo, y desde que pise este país nada a salido bien...

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, Severus no sabia como consolar a la chica, nunca había intentado algo así pero para su buena fortuna el mutismo fue roto por ella.

-lo único bueno que me ha pasado es que me hecho de un conocido-dijo con una sonrisa algo cohibida

-tienes mucha suerte pequeña

Los dos recorrieron el castillo Severus le mostró algunos atajos para que llegara mas temprano a Pociones, hasta que su camino fue interrumpido por un pasillo lleno de chicas rodeado a un joven muy atractivo.

-Valla Stev, yo que ingenuamente pensaba que querías a Lisa- rió Lily al reconocer a su hermano, que estaba acorralado por las locas jóvenes- que diría ella si se me saliera comentarlo la próxima vez que la vea.

-Ly, hermana mía, Linda por favor ¡Ayúdame!

-me dejaste en el aeropuerto sola, me olvidaste así que… ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?

-porque eres la hermana mas linda que tengo y la más hermosa, y la mas lista y la que siempre tiene la razón

-valla tu relación con tu hermano si que es solidaria -se burló Snape

-me estoy vengando de su pequeño "accidente"- contesto la joven comenzando a apartar a las chicas que no dejaban a su hermano

-gracias velita-jadeo Stev después de salir de aquel tumulto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus se despidió de Lily (después de que le presentara a su hermano que lo veía con malos ojos) y se dirigió a las cocinas, tenia hambre pues no había comido nada.

Pero en el camino se encontró con Lucius Malfoy (que iba dos grados delante que él) y su hermana Laura que era de la misma edad que Severus, lo estaban esperando...

-muy bien ¿y que sabes de la nueva? Preguntó arrogante Lucius

-nada nuevo, no le pude sacar mucho, porque según note no sabe nada del porque que este aquí -contesto de mala gana Severus

-entonces no tiene caso seguir con todo esto es solo una gran perdida de tiempo- intervino fría Laura

-tu no te metas, solo limítate a seguir ordenes- le reprendió a un mas fríamente su Hermano

-¿entonces seguiremos con el plan?

-mantente al margen no te separes de ella, es muy importante que la tengamos de nuestro lado

-¿y quien se encargara del tal Steven?

-Laura se encargara del, esa es la tarea que le encomendaron- sonrió maliciosamente Lucius

-no te preocupes Sev, todo saldrá bien ya veras como no se me escapa- contesto despectivamente-por cierto tienes noticias del Lord Oscuro- soltó la chica de la nada provocando el miedo tanto como de su hermano como el de su compañero

-te dije que es peligroso que lo nombres en este lugar- susurro con arrogante molestia Lucius tomándola del brazo y lastimándola

-me haces daño- soltó asustada por la reacción de su hermano

-mas vale que cierres la boca si no quieres que te la cierren de una vez por todas- amenazó Seveus retirándose del lugar con Lucius y dejando sola a Laura

-cobardes- murmuro para si la chica siguiendo el camino de los dos chicos sin darse cuenta de que alguien había observado la escena detrás de un pilar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿así que ese es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto con evidente molestia Stev

-ese tiene nombre ¿recuerdas, se llama Severus Snape

-pues no me da buena espina, además su apellido me suena a malas influencias

-no es mala influencia es solo imaginación tuya, sabes deberías dejar de ser popular

-yo no alucino, mas bien tu me envidias

-¿yo, Porque habría de tener envidia de alguien como tu?

-por que... nadie te hace caso, eres invisible para toda la gente, porque no eres bonita...

-no gracias antes de ser alguien como tu, preferiría estar en casa con Petunia- dijo la joven dolida y continuo

-además es mejor así en vez de ser alguien como el grosero y arrogante Potter... ¿sabias que ese desgraciado cornudo me grito?

-James Potter..., ¿el jugador de Quiddicht no?

-Sí él

-muy bien ¿y que fue lo que le hiciste?

-¡yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente!

-es por eso que mis compañeras de clase decían que tenia una hermana muy torpe, sabes creo que tienen algo de razón

-¡OYE!

-lo siento, sabes que no es así, además que eso no te afecte, a ti casi nada té afecta...

-a menos que la mala suerte sea mi pan de cada día, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, además de ser para él la insignificante, torpe, mediocre, y la nueva, estoy en la misma casa que él

-bueno Velita tienes que ver el lado amable del asunto, ya tienes a quien hacer miserable con tu sola, presencia, además de Petunia claro

-creo que comienzo a odiar este lugar...

Después que Lily se despidiera de su hermano, y encaminara hacia su sala común, se encontró de nuevo con la chica a la cual compartía habitación, junto con las hermanas Harrinton (por cierto ninguna no le agradaban ni tantito) y al parecer la chica tenia algunos problemillas con ellas.

-¿y entonces ya esta lista nuestra cita con Remus y Sirius?- pregunto burlonamente Alison

-yo no soy casamentera, ni mucho menos la doctora corazón, así consigan por ustedes mismas su estúpida cita

-hay, vamos Grynt no estarás molesta por lo que te hizo Sirius- ridiculizo Mel

-no estoy molesta por nada- contesto la chica dándose cuenta que una vez mas si no se contenía caería en el juego de esas dos idiotas

-por dios mujer, sabes que Sirius al igual que todos los merodeadores son así, su "naturaleza" es no ser de una sola mujer

-y por "mejorar" va buscando a alguien superior

-¡BASTA!- estallo la chica -déjenme en paz, si tanto desean salir con ese inmbecil vallan y ofrézcanse

Lily veía la escena molesta, no era que la chica le cayera bien, pero eso no significaba que ella necesitará de su ayuda, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto,

"Bello forinculum expandi" la chica apunta a la cara de las hermanas, sabia que era una medida drástica, pero se lo merecían.

El efecto que él encantó provoco en las dos jóvenes fue un tanto catastrófico, estas al percatarse de los daños ocurridos en su rostro corrieron horrorizadas hacia la enfermería.

-este hechizo en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, los efectos que produce son severas pústulas y manchas en la piel, solo hay una poción que la cura, aunque los efectos no desaparecen hasta después de tres días - comento orgullosa de sí Lily

-no te pedí que me ayudaras- le contesto la chica molesta- yo sola podía záfame de ellas...

-pero lo hecho, hecho esta- interrumpió Lily encaminándose al cuadro de la señora gorda- los Gryffindor's se ayudan entre sí -dijo al retrato, aunque más bien su frase era para la joven que entraba junto con ella.

Lily, no había podido observar con detenimiento la sala común, era muy bella estaba decorada con los colores de la casa (rojo y dorado).

Había cuadros de antiguos miembros, una serie de cómodos sillones y otras cosas muy raras, pero lo que más atrajo la atención de la joven fue un retrato de una bruja: la mujer era muy bella, tenía el cabello rojo fuego y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y la bruja le sonreía gentilmente

-ella es Liluan del lago - le habló una voz masculina

Lily volteo y se encontró con unos ojos miel perteneciente a un chico mas alto que ella y que tenia el mismo color del cabello de sus ojos además poseía el aspecto de estar enfermo.

-mi nombre es Remus Lupin y como decía ella es Liluan- comento señalándole lienzo que saludaba a jovialmente

- era una bruja muy poderosa que vivió en la época de los fundadores de este colegio, se sabe muy poco acerca de ella, como dicen: es todo un misterio, lo más raro aquí es el extraordinario parecido que tienes a ella -terminó Remus observándola detenidamente.

-tienes razón, pero mi parecido es gracias a los genes de mi madre... además aunque no tenga sentido decirlo, pero, ella es muggle

Remus quería seguir conversando con Lily pero un tumulto de chicas se abalanzaron sobre el preguntándole por Sirius y James.

Sabiendo la rutina se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa y se escabullo hacia su dormitorio.

Fin del capitulo II

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Aclaración:

Más que nada quiero explicar los cambios que hay en la historia, para que no se preste a malas interpretaciones:

Primero el curso en Hogwarts, comienza a los 12 años y termina a los 18 (no como en los libros que empiezan a los 11 y terminan a los 17) por lo tanto es como si cursaran secundaria y preparatoria juntos.

La forma de selección de casa es distinta, aquí no hay sombrero seleccionador.

Bueno eso es todo si tienen dudas manden un review y contestare todas sus preguntas.

Sigan leyendo... Síganme leyendo ¡por favor!

Y dejen Reviews

Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS)


	3. Capitulo 3

The Harridan's an Essence

CAPITULO III Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.

Capitulo 3:

"Después de todo, no siempre es como parece."

Había pasado una larga semana después de haber llegado a Hogwarts, una en donde había soportado las burlas de sus compañeras de casa (y de otras) que le insultaba y que a cualquier oportunidad la llamaban torpe, tonta, estupida, con poco cerebro y sangre sucia a espaldas de Steven.

La primera vez que eso sucedió, un chico llamado Robert Zabini termino con un enorme barro verde en la cara del tamaño de su mano, lo que provoco su segundo castigo y veinte puntos menos a su casa, al parecer Lily se estaba acostumbrando a su mala suerte.

Por otro lado James ya no aguantaba a los pequeños grupitos de niñas que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera, y aun menos soportaba a los idiotas de la casa de las serpientes que este año se veían mas confiados...

-¿todo listo padfoot?-pregunto James seriamente

-¡Listo señor! -contesto casi gritando Sirius

-baja la voz, esto es un gran golpe y cualquier paso en falso nos lo echara a perder y no quiero que se estropeé- lo reprendió James dándole un codazo en la costilla, en ese momento llegan Remus y Peter, uno mas tranquilo que otro.

-ya todo esta en orden James. Peter y yo ya terminamos tu encarguito- hablo disimuladamente Remus mientras que Peter asentaba nervioso

-Tranquilo wormtail, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien- lo tranquilizó Sirius pasándole una charola de comida (que previamente habían escogido)

-¿y las contraseñas, las tienes?- Preguntó James a Peter, viendo como Sirius tomaba su jugo y rezando porque este hubiese hecho bien su trabajo

-me cuestan casi la vida, pero las tengo- contestó un poca mas calmado el chico

-y ¿a quien se las quitaste esta vez chaparro?- pregunto una voz que hizo que Peter se pusiera pálido y que Sirius sacara su jugo por la nariz

-Anya querida ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que me los sorprendas así y que menos nos espíes? -regaño James a la chica como si se tratara de su hermana

-¿y que tu no haces lo mismo querido primo, sorprendes y espías, además de hacer bromas estúpidas y sin sentido

-pero si son de calidad, no como la de esos- señalo Sirius una de las mesas de Slytherin

-tu cállate Black- replicó molesta la joven lanzándole una mirada triste y fría, lo que causo una seriedad inusual en Sirius

-Tranquila Any, no queremos discusiones tan temprano- intervino Remus acercándole una silla a la chica amablemente

-gracias- contesto Anya un poco cohibida sin notar las miradas acecinas que le mandaban Sirius, James y Peter a Remus

-¿así que te toco habitación con la chica nueva?-siguió el joven ignorando la mirada de sus amigos-¿y como va la vida con ella después de una semana?

-veraz ella no es santo de mi devoción, no creo que sea una estúpida fracasada como opina aquí el primo

-pues yo creo que si, pero además de ser una fracasada y una completa inútil es una insoportable y ya te dije que aquí no me llames primo

-¡pues si tanto te molesta que sea tu familiar creo que lo mejor es que me valla!- grito molesta de repente y tomando sus cosas salió del gran comedor

-bueno, ahora vemos que eso del mal humor es de familia y puede ser hereditario

-¡Cállate Peter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se despertó sobresaltada, eran las 8:40 y tenia clase a las 9:00, el maldito horario la estaba matando, se levanto apresurada, se cambio, tomo sus cosas y bajo directamente al salón tenia encantamientos y era una de sus clases preferidas, así que no desayuno tenia tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta con quien había chocado...

Era Laura Malfoy y su amiga (casi cuñada) Narcisa, su suerte no podía ser peor.

-fíjate por donde vas niña estúpida- dijo Narcisa arrastrando las palabras de manera fría y ayudando a Laura a Levantarse, pero en vez de que se pusieran a gritarle e insultarle ellas siguieron su camino.

Ella también siguió el suyo, un tanto sorprendida, entro a la clase y siguió la misma rutina desde que llegó a Hogwarts; entrar a clases, al terminar ir a la sala común por sus demás libros y dejar los que llevaba, esperar a que comenzaran, ir a comer, volver a clases o marchar a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes, cenar e ir a la torre de astronomía (algunos días entraban antes de la cena), después regresar a la sala común para dormir.

Todo eso la estaba empezando a aburrir, hubiera sido divertido si estuvieran sus amigas allí, apoyándola.

Lily tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado y que el día también pasaba para su fortuna rápido.

-Profesora Sinistra, le han dicho lo bonita que esta hoy- oía la joven a Sirius Black coquetear con la maestra (como lo hacia siempre que podía) Lily sin tomar atención salió del salón, su estomago ya rugía del hambre.

Saludo a su hermano desde lejos que estaba rodeado de chicos, había hecho muchas amistades apresuradamente, se veía sonriente, algo emocionado y nervioso, raro porque casi nunca se ponía así.

Dejo su mochila en la mesa de siempre y tomo su charola, regreso a la mesa y se sentó a comer cuando vio entrar a cinco personas cubiertas con capas junto con el director y la profesora Macgonagall a Lily le parecían extrañamente familiares, pero ella no se inmuto y decidió comer en silencio como siempre.

De reojo observo a los desconocidos y vio como se acercaban a su mesa, pero dos personas desviaban su camino, una a donde se encontraba su hermano y otra se iba hacia una mesa vacía, trato de seguir comiendo, pero ese maldito presentimiento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y yo que pensé que eras buena dando bienvenidas- dijo una voz bastante familiar.  
Lily volteo hacia donde provenía la voz...

Sus ojos de toparon con unos ojos violetas pertenecientes a una chica de su edad, de cabello negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, un poco mas alta que ella, junto a la chica estaba otra una joven rubia de ojos azules muy bella, por ultimo una niña bajita, su cabello era castaño claro y con rizos, sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, la joven estaba muy pálida y algo enferma.

-Erin, Amber, Joy- murmuro Lily apunto de pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando

-no puede ser Lilian, se suponía que tu animo debía de mejorar con nuestra llegada no que te auto golpearas- hablo Amber tomando la mano de Lily

-yo también te extrañe- dijo Joy dándole un abrazo seguida por las demás

-no saben cuanto me alegra que estén aquí- las tres chicas sonrieron, Erin le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Amber rió de manera burlona, Joy solo sonrió a un mas.

-pero ¿cómo paso todo esto?- Pregunto Lily que seguía muy confundida

- a es una larga historia, te la contaremos después- le contesto Amber

-sip, además tengo mucha hambre- refunfuño Erin

La joven pelirroja le explicó que debían tomar su charola y servirse. Mientras que las chicas iban por su cena (y oía a Joy gritar emocionada "genial un buffet, ya no mas avena fría") volteo instintivamente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y para su sorpresa (y enfado de sus nuevas fan) allí estaba Lisa, la novia de Stev que lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente.

-ya van empezar con sus cosas- bufo Erin llegando a la mesa con su charola de comida -¡¿qué no ven que estoy comiendo!-habló en voz muy alta

-pero si se ven tan lindos- le reprendió Joy llegando con Amber y sentándose junto a Lily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, James Remus y Peter habían llegado tarde a la cena y por consecuente se habían perdido la llegada de las nuevas alumnas, el motivo de su tardanza era el plan maquiavélico que elaboro James, y también en parte porque Sirius volvió a las andadas en pocas palabras había vuelto a coquetear con la profesora de astronomía lo que le valió un castigo después de clase, para ellos era imperdonable llegar tarde a la hora en la que implicaba su salud alimenticia...

-James, si me acerco a la profesora sinistra, hazme un favor y golpéame... antes de que cometa una estupidez- comento agitadamente Sirius al llegar al gran comedor, iba ha decir algo mas pero su vista se fijó en las chicas que estaban con "la nueva", definitivamente los dioses si lo querían, por que ellas no pertenecían al colegio a menos que...

-carne fresca-murmuro a Peter con malicia

-¿de que hablas? Pregunto este sin entender

-¿quiénes son ellas?-dijo James al pasar la vista en donde la tenia su amigo

-¿qué hacen con Evans?-le siguió Remus.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo mas Albus Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento y llamo la atención de todos dentro del lugar.

-Buenas noches, espero que hayan cenado rico y a gusto...- guiño un ojo hacia los merodeadores

-pero ni siquiera hemos probado bocado - se quejo Peter

-Porque hoy la platica va ha ser larga y tendida, pues ya que hay una serie de rumores que tengo que aclararles, así que quisiera darles la bienvenida formal a los alumnos de intercambio que hoy terminaron de llegar...

-por favor que no nos pase adelante, que no nos presenten en público- rezó Erin

-quiero pedirles a los siete nuevos alumnos que por favor pasen al frente-termino el Director como si leyera sus pensamientos

-diablos- murmuro a su vez Erin

-tranquila, esto no es nada- le calmo Lily dedicándole una sonrisa

Los siete chicos se levantaron pesadamente y se dirigieron al frente, la pelirroja pudo ver a otro chico que había llegado junto con sus amigas y Lisa, ese joven se parecía mucho al hijo del matrimonio Summer, pero el director la saco de sus pensamientos.

-como ya saben ellos son; Lilian y Steven Evans vienen de Francia, la casa en la que quedaron fue Ravenclaw (Stev) y Gryffindor (Lily)- señalo a los dos jóvenes- Y estas damiselas son Josephin Malcom (señalo a la castaña), Amber Boock (la rubia), Erian (Erin) White (la morena), estas tres chicas vienen del mismo colegio que la señorita Evans: el colegio Anniston- esto ultimo provoco un murmullo general , el colegio Anniston era muy reconocido en Francia, pues había formado a las mejores brujas de ese país.

-estas bellas damitas quedaron colocadas en Gryffindor

-¡SI!- se oyó a lo lejos- perdón profesor continué- dijo Sirius Black como si nada, se había levantado y gritado al oír la noticia

-bueno, esperemos que el señor Black no siga interrumpiendo, así que continuare, esta joven de aquí ( una chica de cabello oscuro rayando en el negro y muy corto con ojos color negro) es Lisa White comenzara el sexto curso y quedo en la casa de las águilas, también viene de Francia pero del colegio Beauxbatons junto con Roger Mathius que iniciara el cuarto curso y quedo colocado en Slytherin- señalo a un chico alto de ojos verdes obscuros y cabello castaño- muy bien ellos son los alumnos de intercambio y espero que les den la bienvenida de la mejor manera, por favor siéntanse cómodos.

Pueden sentarse- les susurro amablemente a los chicos. -Pasando a otro tema...

-Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando, se supone que hay que dar una bienvenida no?-se levanto Sirius y jalo a Remus y a James

-pero si aun no hemos cenado- Peter se quedo viendo tristemente su plato y siguió por inercia a sus amigos

En la mesa de las chicas Joy le decía a Lily el porque del cambio de escuela.

-el día en que madame Lauree te llamo, la profesora Summer nos dijo que tu padre había pedido una transferencia de colegio y que no asistirías al próximo curso, también dijo que volverías a Londres con tu hermano y que seguramente no regresarías a Francia- finalizó Joy

-Pero ese no es el motivo de nuestra transferencia a Hogwarts, solo aprovechamos oportunidades- corrigió Amber

-no es cierto, tu aprovechaste, tu no te querías venir, según tu "Londres es demasiado frío para ti"- riño molesta Erin

-bueno ese no es el punto-intervino Joy, pues sabía que su amiga tenia razón, Amber no se había cambiado por los mismos motivos que ellas, pero no quería una discusión en su primer día- el punto es que aquí estamos y que no te dejaremos sola- finalizó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lily

-pero sus padres, no me digan que las dejaron venir así como así -pregunto aun inquieta la joven

-pues por mi no hubo problema, mis padres siempre quisieron que fuera a Hogwarts- presumió como siempre Amber

-por mi si hubo un poco de problema, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, mis hermanos sobre protectores que no me dejaban venir, soy su única hermanita así que con un poco de ayuda de parte de aquí estrellita (señalo a Erin) me dejaron venir- sonrió Joy

-por mi tampoco hubo problema, ya sabes con lo del asunto del señor y señora egoísmo, mientras Darla (su madre) este legos de William (su padre), todo esta bien

-pues me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, no saben cuanto las extrañaba y cuanto necesitaba de un poco de apoyo, ahora con ustedes, la vida con Potter y compañía será mas soportable- habló Lily haciendo que Erin y Amber se sobresaltaran con la sola mención de Potter.

- ¡James Potter!- gritaron exaltadas Amber y Erin

- ¿James Potter, quién es James Potter? -pregunto confundida Joy

-¿el jugador de Quiddicht?- cuestiono Erin

-¿el más guapo de todos los chicos que juegan Quiddicht?- dijo a su vez Amber

-pero no es tan guapo como su amigo Sirius Black- se oyó la voz de Sirius que estaba junto a James, Remus y Peter

-hay no- se quejó Lily haciendo una mueca de disgusto, sabia el porque de que Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew estuviesen allí y no le agradaba nada eso...

Fin del capitulo III

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Este capitulo fue dedicado a mi hermano Diego al cual quiero mucho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, lamento mucho no haberlo publicado antes...

Bueno ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Se que estuvo corto Ji, Ji, lo siento en verdad, pero no me digan que no estuvo interesante.

Como ven las amigas de Ly ya están al rescate y los merodeadores hacen de las suyas tanto que Sirius se "pretende" "presentar" con las chicas, algunas si caerán pero otras no.

Con lo de la broma de James, no se preocupen que será todo un acontecimiento (me costo mucho tiempo prepararlo).

Yo adoro a Steven (es como mi hermano Diego, aunque el es mas chico que yo), espero que este nuevo personaje (que salió de mi creatividad) les agrade... aunque yo que ustedes no me encariñaba tanto...

Bueno, todavía faltan muchas sorpresas, la vida de cada una de las chicas es muy importante para la vida de Lily, como comprobaron ya, es por eso que las traje desde Francia solo para que la existencia de la pelirroja llevara su curso "normal" (como a nosotros nos pasa con nuestros propio Némesis).

Y con respecto a sus Reviews:

Gracias a:  
Argie: me encanta que te guste mi historia, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo, que cumpliré con eso de actualizarla (cada que pueda, no te desesperes), se que los cambio son un poco confusos, pero necesarios, una vez mas gracias por leer Harridan's Essence.

Cindy: Gracias por leer mi historia, también muchas gracias por tus comentarios y he aquí la explicación del por que de la mala apariencia de Lily; uno, no creas que nunca pensé que la chica debía de tener un mejor aspecto, de hecho esa fue mi idea original pero cuando "termine" la trama de esta historia (es que ya la tengo escrita, solo me falta desarrollarla un poco y pasarla a la computadora) me di cuenta que era necesario que Lily no fuera tan guapa como todos pensamos, la razón es por una de las cosas malas que la rodean, otra es porque bueno, casi todas nosotras cuando estamos en esa edad pues nunca hace uno que otro barrito, pero no te preocupes, pues como todo ella mejorara con el tiempo.

Con respecto a su carácter de la chica, sip, es una soberana tonta al no defenderse de James (que al pobrecito lo convertí en un patán, pero así soy de mala muaja ja...), pero también no te preocupes, pues solo necesitaba de un poco de animo para defenderse de semejante ----- tipo como James, además el tiempo apremia.

Sip, no seguí publicando porque apareció un gran obstáculo que fue el quinto libro, me tomo seis meses pensar en como me afectaba esto, pero realmente no mueve muchas cosas importantes (porque he de decir que es como un final independiente etc...), así que lo volvía republicar, ya esta remasterizado, pulido y arreglado.

Y bueno, te doy las gracias por leerlo, y espero también que lo sigas leyendo.

No se si darles adelanto...mmm talvez... Bueno esta bien:

-definitivamente el animo de Lily se mejora, pero eso no significa que su suerte también...

-sabremos que pasa con "la presentación" de los merodeadores

-empieza una ruptura entre una de las chicas (¿adivinen quien?),

-hay un acercamiento por parte de la antisocial Anya

Bueno, no daré mas...jajaja soy mala

Las quiero (si, porque me he dado cuenta de que hay mas chicas que chicos que leen Fiction en general) y bueno, hasta la próxima...

Ly´Shy

Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS)


	4. Capitulo 4

The Harridan's an Essence

CAPITULO IV Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.

Capitulo 4:

"El comienzo y el fin de una amistad"

La llegada a Hogwarts de las chicas, dio vida a la vida de Lily otro giro, ya no se sentía tan sola ni tan insegura como antes, había algo, que no la convencía por completo, aun tenia dudas sobre su estancia en Londres, pero esa sensación...

Un mal presentimiento suirguia a veces, en los momentos y en los lugares mas extraños he inoportunos, como si trataran de avisarle, de advertirle que cosas importantes le pasarían y ese era uno de los problemas que encabezaba su larga lista de preocupaciones.

Una de ellas era su compañera de cuarto: Anya.

A pesar de convivir por casi dos semanas no lograban acoplarse.

Anya Grynt era lo que Ly llamaba "un alma sola" ya que no tenia amigos, a duras penas les hablaba a las chicas de Gryffindor, a su primo y a los amigos de él, la habían colocado sola por propia elección de la joven, además no tenían tantas chicas en su curso con las cuales compartir y desde entonces no hacia nada con nadie.

Hasta hace tres semanas cuando llego Lily y después sus amigas, fue un cambio algo drástico y era difícil entablar amistad con ellas.

Para empezar, se la pasaba discutiendo con Amber todo el tiempo, esa chica no le daba buena espina no creía que Boock fuese digna de su confianza, de alguna manera sabia que no era buena persona, sentía que en cualquier momento llegara a dar una puñalada por la espalda.

Con la mejor que se llevaba era con Josephin, a pesar de ser una niña muy enfermiza y frágil, era alguien muy valiente, generosa y amable. Ella pensaba que seguramente en su otra vida fue un victorioso guerrero

Erian por otro lado era brusca y despistada, orgullosa y obstinada, se veía que era una persona fiel a las que amaba, le caía bien, si no fuera porque dejaba sus cosas por todos lados, roncaba, costaba un trabajo despertarla, ocupaba el baño por horas y copiaba.

En cambio Lily, era una persona misteriosa, tenia un aura muy fuerte, que escondía con su supuesta personalidad de inseguridad y torpeza, era una chica muy extraña no mostraba su verdadero carácter a cualquiera, y en eso eran parecidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James salía de la enfermería, su hermano John había sido utilizado como conejillo de indias, le hicieron una clase de hechizos raros y asquerosos, el pobre seguía tosiendo plumas con babosas.

Aunque no tenía pruebas James tenía la sospecha del culpable: Severus Snape. Ese engreído y grasiento, narisudo. Ya se las pagaría.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente del Joven Potter una chica interrumpió su paso al gran comedor.

-tu eres James Potter ¿cierto?- pregunto una rubia de ojos azules muy hermosos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contesto brusco el joven sin realmente fijarse quien era

-soy Amber Boock, soy nueva, vine con unas chicas desde Francia, ¿recuerdas?

-Mucho gusto Amber, ciento haber sido tan grosero- dijo más amable, pues a pesar de estar de mal humor, no podía perder la oportunidad de agregar a otra chica a su lista de conquistas

-no te preocupes, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que no te quitare tu tiempo.

- mira tal vez un poco de distracción no me iría tan mal ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y mis amigos en el almuerzo, así podremos platicar un poco mas- dicho esto puso su sonrisa la mas hipócrita e irresistible que siempre gustaba a todas.

Amber medito un momento, ya había platicado de eso con Lily, a ella le molestaba que les hablaran a los merodeadores, sobretodo a James Potter. Y Amber prometió que no se metería con él.

Flash Back

-pero no es tan guapo como su amigo Sirius Black- se oyó la voz de un chico alto, de unos intensos ojos azules y cabello negro, junto a el se encontraban otros tres jóvenes y entre ellos se encontraba su amor platónico James Potter, otro chico de baja estatura, rubio estaba a su lado y por ultimo uno de cabello y ojos castaños les sonreía.

-Black hazme el favor de llevarte a...

-No te estamos hablando torpe nopuedofijamepordondecaminoEvans -interrumpió bruscamente – soy James Potter, todo un placer,- dijo sosteniendo la mano la mano de Amber, mientras la miraba de manera provocativa

-Yo soy Remus Lupin- distrajo el joven para evitar una pelea entre su amigo y Evans

Como solía pasar cada vez que se fijaba en ella, comenzaba reprochándole que además de tonta con muy poco cerebro, era la tipa mas invisible, engreída, fastidiosa y estupida que no se fijaba lo que hacia, por eso seguramente la habían sacado de su anterior escuela, lo cual era una lastima porque traían la basura de otra parte a Hogwarts...

Mientras que Lily le rebatía que el era un arrogante, grosero, creído, poco cortes con la gente que era diferente a él, de que le servia tener lentes si aventaba a las personas cada vez que pasaba, además no era asunto suyo su transferencia al castillo, y si ella era una basura él era un perdedor...

Las cosas finalizaban de manera poco favorecedora para las dos partes, mientras que James terminaba con un humor y un dolor de cabeza del demonio, Lily acababa con mareos, ganas horribles de vomitar y quedaba sin habla por dos horas. )

-y el es Peter Pettigrew –señalo Remus al rubio

-Sirius Black- Tomo la mano de Erin y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, la chica se soltó.

-no creo que sea un placer conocer a alguien que no me deja disfrutar de mi comida en compañía de mis amigas- dijo retirando su bandeja, se levanto –si nos disculpan iremos a que nos pongan al corriente en otro lugar... Amber, ¿vienes?

-... he.. si, claro... –la chica aun seguía deslumbrada por la sonrisa seductora de James, a pesar de que este ahora tenia una mirada fría y reconrosa apuntando a Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas salieron del gran comedor, Joy se quejaba porque no habían comido nada y Amber porque acababa de desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts, Erin estaba muy indignada, nunca había visto que alguien tratara a su amiga de esa manera, en cambio Lily estaba muy feliz por tenerlas de nuevo.

- ¡que diablos creen que somos, ¿creen que por el simple hecho de que nos den besos en las manos y son sonrían de manera seductora poco convincente, caeremos rendidas a sus pies! – estalló por fin Erin, mas que nada le había perturbado la manera en que James trato a Lily (aunque no fuera para tanto).

- pero que dices Erin, ellos fueron muy amables con nosotras, no tenias por que ser tan grosera, además hiciste que desaprovechara mi oportunidad con la estrella de Quiddicht mas linda de todo el universo de Quiddicht

-al parecer a ti si te impresionaron- comento Joy preocupada, veía venir una fea discusión

-mira Amber, – expresó Lily también preocupada -yo se que desde que conociste a ... Potter, - reprimió un insulto, por consideración a su amiga -en una revista de Quiddicht de Erin, no has dejado de pensar en él, te gusta tanto que por eso seguramente viniste a aquí, pero no es como tu crees...

-no me trates como a una tonta- la interrumpió seria Amber

-no lo ago, te aprecio mucho mas de lo que crees y por eso te digo como Potter trata a las chicas...- le contesto Lily igual de seria

Amber puso una mueca irónica, -no será mas bien que me tienes envidia, aceptémoslo, de todas nosotras eres la menos agraciada, hasta Joy que esta enferma es mas atractiva que tú.

-si así es como piensas, tal vez deberías de regresar al comedor, lo cual me decepcionaría muchísimo si llegase a pasar, por que entonces el concepto que tengo de ti esta errado- le contesto Lily sin perder la calma, pero tanto Erin, como Joy comenzaban a inquietarse, y a Amber comenzaban a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos, estaba llorando de rabia.

-Tu mereces algo mas, que alguien como James Potter y compañía, tú y todas nosotras somos mejores personas que ellos, y aunque no sea tan bonita ...

-cállate Lily, tu nunca podrás llamarla atención de James Potter, en cambio yo si estoy a su altura, tú... tú solo eres mitad bruja...

El silencio reino entre las cuatro, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, lo que dijo Amber fue peor que todos los insultos que le habían dicho en la semana a Lily, ya que ella era su amiga, o alómenos a si lo consideraba y por eso le dolía a todas.

-Yo... lo siento, realmente lo siento, por favor perdóname Lily, pero es que yo...- se disculpo Amber, con solo ver a Joy se dio cuenta cuan lejos habían llegado... aunque no estaba completamente arrepentida.

-pero lo hisite-dijo herida, aunque sabia que Amber no tenia la culpa. –yo espero que no volvamos a reñir por alguien como él, por que en la siguiente no habrá nada que perdonar.

-te prometo que no pelearemos por él, es mas te aseguro que no me acercare a él.

-no hagas promesas que no vallas a cumplir- hablo Erin molesta.

Algo dentro de ella no le creyó a la chica.

Fin del Flash Back

-entonces que dices, ¿vienes conmigo?- la saco de sus pensamientos James...

-si claro, ¿por qué no?- le contesto la chica sonriendo...

Lo había hecho, rompió su promesa, su palabra no valía nada , "pero seamos sinceros" pensó Amber "a quien le interesa ser amiga de unas perdedoras, cuando puedo tener algo mejor".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta escuela es mas que fabulosa, aun no se como pudiste aburrirte aquí, lo que yo hubiese dado porque Anniston fuese así... – suspiro Erin

-Ya vez, yo y mi dependencia a ustedes, sabes que no me permito divertir sin ti...- le contesto Lily

Erin y Lily caminaban hacia el gran salón, habían terminado ya con su clase de pociones así que Joy se quedo tomando apuntes con Anya, para así ponerse al día, mientras que Amber estaba mas fastidiada que de costumbre, por lo que decidió adelantarse...

A Erin le inquietaba su actitud, Lily y Amber no se llevaban muy bien, aunque de algún modo siempre se entendían, pero esta vez, ella había cruzado la línea, tal vez era el momento de dejarla ir...

-tierra llamando a Erian... ¿hay alguien allí?...- decía Lily haciendo muecas graciosas y moviendo las manos en frente de Erin

-lo siento, la línea esta ocupada, por favor inténtelo mas tarde... o si prefiere deje su mensaje después del bip... bip, bip, bip- dijo la chica siguiendo el juego a su amiga.

-supongo que tendré que dejar un mensaje... dígale, por favor que tengo su cerebro en mi bolsillo, que ya sabe que hacer para recuperarlo...- Lily estaba desatornillada de la risa al igual que su amiga.

Les encantaba hacer juntas todo tipo de tonterías, en incluso, ellas juraban que podían ver que es lo que cada una pensaba o sentía.

-hacia mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto- dijo soñadoramente Erin a su amiga

-y según recuerdo, tampoco platicamos acerca de ti...

-no hay nada que contar, ya sabes que es lo mismo de siempre...-contesto la joven sin ánimos de seguir la conversación

-¿enserio?... entonces no es importante que yo sepa como esta tu familia...- rebatió su amiga.

-están bien- siguió cortante y seria Erin, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar de ellos, si es que a cinco personas divididas se les podía llamar así.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo ¿no?- insistió Lily, sabia que no era fácil asimilar la separación de los padres, así que Erian no ganaba nada apartándose de ella.

-si, lo se, y lo único que te puedo decir es que todo esta bien, y que nada mas podría salir peor... – termino la chica entrando en el Gran Salón.

Sin querer fijo su vista hacia una mesa de enfrente, y allí vio tristemente a una joven rodeada por el grupo de chicos mas populares de la escuela, tal vez eso podría ser peor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que vallamos a tener un examen de pociones la próxima semana – decía en susurro Joy a Amber en clase, -no podré ponerme al corriente en menos de una semana – siguió quejándose una vez terminada esta.

-¿por qué no se lo pides a tu nueva amiguita sus apuntes?-dijo molesta y celosa Amber viendo de reojo a Anya aun tomando notas.

-¡Que buena idea Aby,- sonrió la pequeña Joy sin darse cuanta del sarcasmo de su amiga, -Erin, Lily, las alcanzo en el almuerzo-

-¿por qué?- pregunto la morena, ella y su amiga estaban guardando sus cosas

-yo me adelantare- interrumpió Amber al ves salir a los merodeadores pero sin James, este no asistió a la clase, según escucho, estaba visitando a su hermano que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-¿necesito que Anya me preste sus apuntes de pociones?- respondió distinguiendo a la rubia salir del salón casi corriendo.

-esta bien, te veremos en el comedor, te apartare la barra de ensaladas- contesto Lily, tomo a Erin del brazo y salio del salón.

Joy se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Anya, que aun seguía sacando notas, al percatarse que Joy se acercaba, guardó celosamente sus cosas.

-hola An, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo a la chica de manera muy amable

-¿An?- contesto seria

-si, es que, es mas fácil de recordar que Anya... ¿te molesta que te llame así?

-pero Anya es muy fácil de recordar...

-si, pero suena un poco raro...

-bueno, no es mi culpa que mis padres me hayan puesto así,- un poco ofendida... -¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?- continuo, aunque se arrepentía de hablarle de esa manera, seguro su intención no era ofenderla.

-lo siento, no quería faltarte..., ¿me podrías prestar tus apuntes de la semana anterior?... es que no se a quien pedírselos, como recién llegamos no conocemos aun a nadie... claro, silos ocupas yo lo entenderé...

-¿Porque no se los pides Evans, tengo entendido que es muy buena en pociones- Anya tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gran salón seguida de Joy

-Uno: porque, no le entiendo a su letra, son demasiados jeroglíficos que descifrar, dos: solo ella le entiende a sus apuntes, (dice que es un práctico método para que Erin no le copie), y tres tú me podrías explicar a lo que no le entienda, Lily es realmente mala explicando.

-así que soy como un plato de segunda mesa ¿no?-bromeo la chica ya mas relajada.

-no, como crees... no es eso...

-es solo una broma, claro que te los puedo prestar,- sonrió la joven, - siempre y cuando me los entregues lo mas rápido que puedas, tampoco me los maltrates...

-no te preocupes lo cuidare como si fueran míos...- también sonrió Joy, se notaba que Anya era poco compartida.

Pero su sonrisa se borro al entrar al gran salón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber se encontraba en la mesa de los merodeadores, platicando, despreocupadamente con James, de repente sintió un horrible escalofrió, sabia que era Lily, inmediatamente volteo, efectivamente, era ella y Erin que la miraban muy decepcionadas.

Amber aparentó que no las había visto, y siguió platicando con James, que estaba comenzando a molestarle la presencia de la joven.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Remus, que si se dio cuenta cuando las chicas llegaron.

-no, no pasa nada...

-Erin vamonos, se me acaba de ir el hambre- dijo Lily jalando a su amiga al pasillo

-a no, horita mismo vamos a aclarar unas cosas, ven vamos...-bufó furiosa Erin, al ver la reacción de Amber tras su llegada.

-no, vas tu sola,- dijo seria esta, no tenia ganas de verlas discutir.

-claro, que no, vienes conmigo

-no tiene caso, que haga lo que quiera,-intentando safarse de su amiga, era mas fuerte que ella.

-¿qué no ves que nos utilizó, no te molesta?

-si ella no aprecia nuestra amistad, nosotras no tenemos porque rebajarnos a su nivel- contesto sabiamente Lily.

-al cuerno con el nivel

-pero...

-Pero nada.- dijo terminante Erin, que llego a la mesa junto con su amiga que quería irse lo mas lejos del lugar.

- ¿no vendrás a comer con nosotras?- pregunto tratando de contenerse Erin a Amber.

En ese momento Peter y Sirius voltean a verlas, no se habían percatado de lo que pasaba.

-mira nada más, otra chica que se arrepintió, Bienvenida- hablo Sirius

-aunque no tenias que traer a tu amiga.- le siguió James en cuanto vio a Lily

Erin volteo a verlo de manera acecina.

-no, estoy muy a gusto aquí-contesto secamente la chica

-muy bien si eso es todo lo que hay que decir, será mejor que nos retiremos Erin- intervino la pelirroja, jalando a su amiga

Pero la chica no había terminado.

-sabia que no podías mantener tu palabra...

-puedo mantener mas cosas que tu, como una familia, una verdadera familia, no pedazos...

Amber sabia que había pasado el límite, pero no miraría atrás, Erin siempre trataba de superarla en todo, siempre (junto con Lily) trataban de dominarla, de decirle que hacer o que no hacer, ya estaba harta.

Pero también Erin estaba harta, ya sobrepasaba su mínimo de paciencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero su sonrisa se borro al entrar al gran salón cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigas peleando, Amber tenia a Erin encima golpeándola fuertemente, mientras que Lily, trataba en vano de separarlas con "ayuda" de Black y Lupin, mientras que Potter, no prestaba atención, por que May Chang acababa de entrar con sus amigas al gran salón.

Inmediatamente corrió a ayudar a Lily, seguida por Anya, y por fin lograron separarlas, aunque ellas se seguían insultando.

-¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- grito la profesora Macgonagall haciendo callar a las dos chicas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero que escándalo, señoritas, es incomprensible que a menos de su primer semana allá problemas de este tipo.- decía furiosa la Profesora, en su despacho, a Erin y Amber, (Joy, Lily y Anya esperaban afuera).

- ustedes que vienen de lejos, y eran las mejores de su categoría en el Castillo Anniston, no puedo creerlo, así que habrá una sanción, veinte puntos menos, por cada una de ustedes, y si vuelve a suceder algo como lo que paso hoy, serán suspendidas... pueden retirarse.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del despacho muy calladas, Joy y Lily se acercaron a ellas, si saber que decir. Anya se quedo sentada, incomoda con la situación.

-¿así que este es el fin?- pregunto valientemente Joy a Amber.

-supongo que si,

-no, tiene porque serlo, -opino Lily,- llevamos juntas mucho tiempo, no tenemos que terminar así...

-afrontémoslo, Amber esta mejor sin nosotras...-hablo por fin Erin

Entonces Joy comenzó a llorar, no quería que eso pasara, precisamente habían emigrado a otro país, para no tener que separarse.

-tranquila pequeña, -dijo Lily, abrazándola cariñosamente como una madre, -recuerdas nosotras siempre juntas, hasta el fin-

-no te apachurres, Joy, Amber necesita espacio, y nosotras no podemos retenerla- decía Erin con una falsa sonrisa que poco calmo a la chica.

Pero Amber se mantenía en silencio, observando de manera fría a Joy, pero aun mas con odio a Erin y a Lily, siempre eran de esa manera trataban de lavarle el cerebro, como si todo estuviese bien, pero no era así.

-tengo, muchas cosas que hacer, me voy.

Lily trato de detenerla, pero Erin la detuvo, -como dije, no podemos retenerla...

-pero me preocupa.

-no quiere nuestra ayuda,- pero Lily no cedía- deja que pasen unos días y después vuelves a hablar con ella- dijo poco convencida.

-no te preocupes Lily, Amber estará bien- razono mas tranquila Joy.

Sabían que no podían detenerla, pero Amber era una persona rencorosa, y siempre tubo envidia de Lily, así que era algo inevitable, que su amista se destruyera...

Hablo por fin Anya que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

-hay algunas cosas que se ganan y, otras que se pierden...

Las chicas voltearon a verla y sonrieron, juntas las cuatro regresaron a su sala común.

Fin del capitulo IV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la autora:

Por fin, lo se me gusta regresar y abandonar este barco... lo siento, es una horrible costumbre.

Aun así aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, es un capitulo, bastante revelador, acerca de la personalidad de las chicas.

Amber que mas les puedo decir que no hayan leído, es ese tipo de sanguijuela que una vez te ha chupado toda, busca a otra victima...

Joy es... no se esta niña siempre es sobre estimada...pobre, pero no les diré mas...

tampoco se encariñen... creo que debí decírselo a cierto merodeador...

Erin... ¿apoco no es un encanto, siempre fiel a Lily... mmm no debió desperdiciar su oportunidad con Sirius, con esta ya son dos...

Anya... un verdadero misterio, pero es genial, siempre tomándoselo todo a pecho...

Y de Lily, tampoco les diré mucho, ya que para eso deberán seguir leyendo...

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo (también espero no tardar otro año en actualizar...).

Quiero agradecer, a todos los que han leído, yo sin ustedes no seria nada, también por los comentarios acerca de mi gramática, error mío, no se preocupen espero que ese curso de redacción este dando resultados...

Si tiene cualquier queja, idea, sugerencia, algún merodeador... no duden en dejarme un review.

Aquí un pequeño adelanto...

sabremos un poco del chico misterioso que también llego de Francia. ( es bastante importante para la historia)

después de este capitulo en donde ignore a los merodeadores, otro donde también haré lo mismo ( esperen no se vallan, regresen!) es un capitulo corto, así que no se preocupen...

Bueno, los quiero Bye.

Ly´s. (ahora Nivy)

Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (Solo vivimos para leer el último libro)


End file.
